The State of Hawaii
Appearance Hawaii has tan skin color, due to being born with the Polynesians. She has long black hair, and she is slightly small due to being relatively small islands, and the surfing and swimming she does and all the fruits she eats. In her hair lies an ensemble of eight flowers, to represent the eight islands of her state. She is most often seen in a cocoanut bra and grass skirt. She has a Pearl Piercing on her stomach, representing Pearl Harbor. Personality Her isolation leaves her clueless about the rest of the world, so at times she can be really naive. Most of the time, due to being home to the world's most active volcanoes on the face of the earth, she has a hot, firey temper that tourists may fear. She isn't that used to talking to many people, so she cuts off a lot of her words. This also references the Hawaiian language having only twelve letters. She really only talks to her pet dolphin, Lanai, representing Honolulu. She has an obsession for pinapples, and goes Romano all over them. They don't even hurt her when she is pricked by one. Leona fears her traditions fading away, and one day she won't have them. She enjoys swimming, hula dancing, and hanging out in the trees. She also has to fight off a lot of tourists. Relationships China, Australia, & Philippines- '''A big member of her family. She appreciates them, and a lot of her population is Chinese-Hawaiian, Pinoy-Hawaiian, or Aboriginal-Hawaiian, her Asian family minus Japan. She grew up with them and then wandered off on her own. '''Japan- '''They were on okay matters until World War II. After America had adopted her into the American Household, he defended her when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor. Hawaii forgave Japan for what he did since he didn't mean to target Hawaii, but she's raised her guard around other nations as a whole. '''America- '''She appreciates the help given to her after WWII, at the same time fearing her traditions will fade away. Recently, he tried to 'Fatten Her Up' with his very American cooking. She says his Hawaiin punch is stereotipical. Tropical Island Trio Consists of Three Tropical Islands: The Conch Republic, Seychelles, and Hawaii. They love going to the beach together as a trio, bonding for similar island tastes and isolation. This is what they think of each other: '''Conch: (About Hawaii) She needs to loosen up. I push her onto a roller coaster and BAM! She's freaking out over the height. Then I'm a like, 'Bitch! Remember all those trees you climb?' '''and- '''Hawaii: I still do not understand why you like that... Conch: Cause I AM AWESOME!!!! Hawaii: *facepalm* Bitch is gonna DIE... Seychelles: (About Hawaii) I love her! She's so fun to climb trees with, and we have the same parents, pretty much! She is an amazing sister figure to me! I'm kind of jealous of all the visitors she gets, though... Hawaii: (About Conch) She is going to DIE YOUNG. As a relatively new 'Nation', she is definately pushing it. She thinks 'Fun' is riding a rollercoaster without seat belts to see who will fall out first! The last thing we need is another America! Conch: Not a bad idea... Hawaii: Don't get any ideas! Seychelles: (About Conch) I'm kind of jealous of all her tourists, but she's a great sister to me, or should I say, 'Sister Figure'. She has definately taught me how to live. XD Conch: That's right, bitches! Hawaii: (About Seychelles) She's great to hang out with! I'm not sure why she has all these haters! She understands me unlike others.... Conch: (About Seychelles) She's so cute! I even got her to ride a waterslide that's like, a million feel tall! And I have her song stuck in my head...Maguro mo, te ebi mo- *Sings wrong Japanese lyrics* Category:Female Characters Category:Former British Colony Category:Former Country Category:Characters Category:United States Category:U.S. State